


I’d say you’re a beautiful yet sad dream

by skeletonflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflower/pseuds/skeletonflower
Summary: Donghyuck and Minhyung grew up together as best friends ever since they were children. They know the secrets of one another. Minhyung knows that Donghyuck likes to wear his mother’s clothes and dresses while Donghyuck knows that Minhyung does not like to wear clothes when sleeping because it is hot. Simply, they know each other at the back of each other’s hand.Not until Minhyung heard Donghyuck is in love. Minhyung then questioned whether he really knows Donghyuck as he thinks he is





	I’d say you’re a beautiful yet sad dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic with this pairing. Donghyuck and Mark have been my stress-reliever these days.
> 
> Btw, this fic is inspired by Bestfriend by Ikon. I suggest you to listen to that song and fight me if Markhyuck does not enter your mind. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAziBjcIMnQ&start_radio=1&list=RDzAziBjcIMnQ
> 
> also, can you recommend me fics where they use mark's korean name as his character name in a fic?
> 
> psa. i do not know how to label the chapter part on this tag. IT IS CHAPTERED.
> 
> i think it will take 5-7 chapters long

Minhyung and Donghyuck are currently staying at Minhyung’s house, wasting their weekend off by doing movie marathons and playing games. They are currently watching their third movie, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind when Minhyung remembers something. Minhyung tried to forget about it, but as much as he wants to, the two previous movies do not give him relief. Rather, it continues to bother him, occupying his mind which then makes him forget that Donghyuck’s head is currently resting on Minhyung’s shoulder.

When the thought never leaves, he subtly removes Donghyuck’s head while getting the remote control to pause the movie. Donghyuck looks at him with a raised brow. Minhyung stops for a minute to look at his bestfriend, having the slightest hint of an eye-makeup and blush on while wearing red duster that he stole from his mother. Donghyuck looks so ethereal even just by wearing those simple clothes. Minhyung thinks that even if Donghyuck wears the ugliest dress and make up, he would still find him divine. That’s how enamored he is. He is so in love with his bestfriend. Perhaps that is the reason why he is so bothered when he heard that his own bestfriend is in love. Especially if that news came from their friend gossiper Na Jaemin. Minhyung thought they are bestfriend but why did Donghyuck hide it from him. They had a promise where they would tell each other if they found someone interesting enough to be their lover. 

Minhyung is so disappointed that Donghyuck failed to remember it. More than that, he is heartbroken. How ironic it is that he fails to recognize that he also did not do their promise.

Donghyuck, on the other hand, is getting worried while watching the changes of facial expressions from his bestfriend. He tries to avoid laughing, but damn his bestfriend’s seagull’s eyebrows are really funny to watch, especially if it was moving. So, as much as he wants to resists, he ended up laughing his lungs off. And that was the cue for Minhyung to go back to his awareness. Donghyuck only laughs harder and holds his stomach when he saw Minhyung’s eyebrows continue to move as if those have life on its own.

“Why are you laughing?” Minhyung asks, while again moving his eyebrows unconsciously

“AHHAAHHAHA. It’s your eyebrows. It’s so funny.” Donghyuck says while removing the tears at the corner on his eyes.

“It’s not funny.” Minhyung does not pout, but he definitely is pouting right now. How can Donghyuck be laughing at this time when Minhyung is struggling to guess who makes Donghyuck fall in love?

Donghyuck is only weak for the pout of his bestfriend so he immediately turns his serious face and looks at Minhyung. 

“What are you even thinking that makes your eyebrows dance like that?” Albeit stopping, he did not promise to avoid teasing.

“Ahhhh. Just school works” Minhyung shrugs.

Donghyuck is not Minhyung’s bestfriend if he does not know that Minhyung hates studying. He loathes doing schoolworks more than he hates sleeping with clothes on.

“You’re lying. You hate studying.” Donghyuck looks at him while also moving his left brow. 

“Fine. I’ll tell you” Minhyung gives up because how can he resist his bestfriend. Donghyuck only nods his head as approval for him to continue. 

“So. I’veheardyoureinlovewithsomeone.” Minhyung says without stopping. It would seem incoherent but Donghyuck heard it correctly. 

Bless Donghyuck for being a theater major student at this kind of situation. 

“Ohhhhh. When did you hear it?” 

“You’re not denying it. It must be true.” 

“Yes. I mean no. I mean yes. Again, when did you hear it?”

“Na Jaemin”

“That bitch. I’m gonna kill him.”

“Jaemin did not even tell me. I accidentally heard him talking with his boyfriend Jeno.”

“Good. How much did you hear by the way?

“Oh. Just that. After Jaemin said that, Jeno noticed me so he kissed Jaemin right in front of me. It was so disgusting that I almost forgot about you being in love”

“Thank you Jeno.”

“So, you really are in love. Who’s the one who gets the curse of your love? I thought we are bestfriends. How come Jaemin knows about this before me?” Minhyung tries to joke about it, but his face tells something different.

“Well, I was not even planning to tell Jaemin but he accidentally saw something on my notebook. He cornered me after and blackmailed me to confess.” Sometimes Minhyung wonders how Donghyuck is so careless with his stuff. 

“Okay. Okay. So does he know who is it?”

“Yes.”

“Can I also know who this person is?”

“No.”

“Come on, hyuckie. I’m not going to tell on you like Jaemin who immediately shares the news with Jeno. Perhaps I can also help you if I know this person.”

“No, thank you.”

“Please. Please. Okay. Just give me a name, and I will let you do anything you want.”

Donghyuck is panicking. He cannot escape the request of Minhyung especially if he is battling his nonexistent eyelashes at him. He is burying the name of his love even at his death. Donghyuck looks around the room to think of a fake name, but alas, the only name that he gets to see is written on the book he is currently reading for his literature class.

“Mark! His name’s Mark.”

“Mark? Is that an English name? Is he a foreigner? Do you have exchange students at your classes?” Minhyung’s eyebrows make a comeback by again dancing while stating those questions.

“No. He is not a foreigner. It is his nickname.”

“Oh. Tell me more about him.” As much as Minhyung wants nothing on this guy, he pretended to be curious. For the sake of their friendship.

“No. I do not want to. You will only tease me.”

“Please.”

“Be thankful, I’m weak with your pout.”

“So. Tell me. Tell me. How did you even meet?”

“Ahhhmmm. I met him at the playground down the street. He is cute and he is sometimes funny when he wants to be. That’s all. Please stop asking, I think I will only blush if you continue doing that.”

Minhyung, after hearing those, loses his energy. Their playground where they met as children is not so special after all.

“Okay. If ever you need advice or help when you think you want to make a move, I’m just here.” At the end, Donghyuck’s happiness is all that matters to him.

“Thank you, Minhyung. You’re really my best friend.” Donghyuck smiles at him while blushing.

“Yes, I am.” Minhyung is so in love with Donghyuck that he is willing to make Donghyuck to be with the one he loves.

They continue the movie in order to hide the breaking off the pieces of heart of Minhyung.  
\------  
Late at night, your drunk voice  
Tells me that something sad happened  
You said you had a big fight with him  
And asked me to comfort you

The weekend passes with a blink. The bestfriends are currently at their lunch period together with the PDA couple, Jaemin and Jeno. While the couple are busying themselves making out instead of eating their lunch, Donghyuck and Minhyung pretend to be disgusted.

Jaemin, albeit being busy sucking the non-existent lips of his boyfriend, saw the reactions of their two other friends. As evil as he is, he stops his make out session to give a taunting smile at Donghyuck.

“Donghyuck, if you want to be like me who has a lovable and very, very sweet boyfriend, I suggest you to confess your feelings to Mm--.” 

Thank god again for Jeno who again kiss his blabbermouth boyfriend.

“Mark. I’m not planning on confessing to Mark.” The couple give Donghyuck a similarly raised brows as if asking who the hell Mark is. Thankfully, they get the telepathic message from Donghyuck who is currently wearing a panic and disturbed expression.

Minhyung looks at the three of them, feeling that he is missing something. Why does he feel that they are hiding something from him?

“Ohhh Mark. Poor Mark is so oblivious to everything that you have to spell everything at him. So you have to tell him.” 

“No. I do not to. I am happy with how things are with him.” Donghyuck says while nervously looking around but Minhyung.

“No. You have to tell him. You must confess.” Minghyung interrupted after the minute-stare off between Jaemin and Donghyuck.

“Why would I? It’s just a crush.”

“Well, the last time I checked, you are in love with that guy. You will only be a coward if you do not do something about it.”

“It is not that easy, Minhyung. It is not about being a coward. Everything will change if ever I confess. I do not want that to happen”

“Of course, it will change something about the both of you, but it happens to every couple out there. Even Jaemin and Jeno. They were friends before they were boyfriends.”

“Well, not everyone is like Jaemin and Jeno. I and Mark do not have the same situation with them.”

“How so?”

“Just because.”

“See! You’re just being a coward.” Minhyung does not want to say it but he is frustrated and heartbroken everytime he hears Donghyuck and that boy Mark.

“No. I am not. Of course, you would not know this because you have not been in love.”

“What makes you say I am not in love? Maybe I was just hiding that I also have someone I like just like you did.”

“Of fucking course, it will come back to me hiding about my crush.”

“Well, I thought we are bestfriends.”

“We are.” Donghyuck is on the verge of crying, but he does not want to appear weak in front of Minhyung

“Guys.” the bestfriend looks at the couple who are both wearing concerned faces at them. They pointed out that almost everyone at their cafeteria are looking at them with curious faces.

Upon seeing those, Donghyuck immediately stands up and organizes his lunch and things to run away.

Minhyung, on the other hand, does not know what to do but to remain at his seat and look across the couple.

“What?” He asks the couple in front of him who again instead of wearing concerned faces. They just grin at him, while saying at the same time. 

“Minhyung is jealous at Mark. You are jealous.”

“No. I am not. We are just best friends”

“So, best friends still get jealous over someone”

“But I am not”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

Minhyung stays rooted at his place. Of course, he is jealous, but he cannot admit that to the couple, especially with Jaemin. Jaemin knows who Mark is. 

The lunchbreak ended with Donghyuck not returning at their table. The school ended with Donghyuck and Minhyung not going home together. Minhyung only thinks that perhaps Donghyuck was with Mark. So, he lets Donghyuck be with him. Maybe tomorrow they will forget their fight. 

But no, Minhyung was wrong.

Very wrong.

Minhyung wakes up in the middle of the night, exactly at 1:13 am with the ringtone of Donghyuck blasting on his phone. He tries to ignore, but it is rare for Donghyuck to call him at that kind of hour. His heart races immediately. He is worried for his Donghyuck.

“Good morning, Donghyuck. It better be worth my sleep”

“Minhyung, my best friend Minhyung, Why did you leave me at school? I was waiting for you for half an hour after class.”

“I thought you were with Mark.”

“Well, He and I had a fight and I hate it.”

“Fight?”

“Yes. We fought over something. And I am currently drinking to heal my broken heart. He hurts me. Damn, I am so in love with him and it’s fucking breaking me.”

Minhyung, after hearing it, only recognize the drunken state of his best friend. It makes him more worried. He forgets the drunken confession of Donghyuck with this Mark because the safety of Donghyuck is more important. Donghyuck is not even at the right age to drink. 

“Where are you? I am going to get you.”

“Minhyung, I am fine. I am just in my own room. Good thing my parents were not at home, I stole their bottle of red wine because I am too broken hearted to sleep.”

“Minhyung. I really love him. Maybe you are right I am just a coward.”

“Donghyuck, you are not. I am just in a bad mood at lunch earlier.”

“Why?”

“Just because.”

“Okay, well. My fight with Mark earlier made me think that it was really impossible to be with him. We really have no chance to be together. He does not even notice my feelings, how is it possible for him to make him like me? I am too ugly for him”

“Donghyuck, you are not ugly. I would not be friends with you if you are ugly.” Minhyung attempts to improve their conversation, but it backfires.

“No, you are just too good for me. You are a good person Minhyung. Thank you for being my friend. I think I’ll just go outside to be sober”

“Donghyuck, no. I am going to go there. Stay in your room please.”

Donghyuck being drunk as he is followed Minhyung’s instructions. 

“Okay. I’ll wait for you. But I am a mess. I cried my eyes hard after going home”

“It is okay. I love your mess. Wait for me, be there at 10. I am just going to pack my clothes. I’m going to sleep over”

“You do not have to do that.”

“I insist. If you want to cry your hearts out, I will be by your side. I am going to comfort you since Mark is too dumb to do that.”


End file.
